Vertel Me
by Eve Random
Summary: "Wakker worden, lieverd," Brittany whispered, her breath hot against Santana's neck. Before her still sleep heavy brain could register or decipher Brittany asking her to 'wake up' in Dutch, Santana's skin was studded with goosebumps.


"Wakker worden, lieverd," Brittany whispered, her breath hot against Santana's neck. Before her still sleep heavy brain could register or decipher Brittany asking her to 'wake up' in Dutch, Santana's skin was studded with goosebumps.

"Baby-," she started. But Brittany had already snaked an arm under Santana's thin grey t-shirt, pulling her back tight, against her body.

"Ik zal je nek kussen," Brittany purred, one hand pulling back the dark locks of Santana's hair to bare her neck. Her other hand flat and moving up and across Santana's stomach, fingers rising and falling over her perfectly toned abs.

The fog in Santana's head started to clear and the translated words 'neck' and 'kissing' echoed just as Brittany's mouth, hot, wet, attached to her throat. She gasped. Instinctively, her hand reached behind her clutching at the firm roundness of Brittany's bare hip. Her hand traced a memorized path down the underside of Brittany's well muscled thigh.

"Je huid." Brittany's tongue trailed from the base of Santana's throat, along the taunt line that lead behind her ear. Brittany's teeth nipped at the thin skin there. Her tongue soothed between sharp bites, her breath warm on wet skin, eliciting moans that Brittany felt against her cheek before the sound reached her ears.

"Je smaakt zo lekker." The words tumbled into Santana's ear. She waited for the translation to solidify but either this was new or the simultaneous grinding of Brittany's pelvis against her and her talented tongue setting fire to the nape of Santana's neck was tripping circuits in her brain.

"What?"

Brittany paused.

"Don't stop," Santana moaned, tangling her fingers in Brittany's hair, trying to make contact between her neck and Brittany's mouth once again. She frowned, feeling Brittany lean back away from her, cold air replacing the warmth of Brittany's body against her back.

"Alleen in heet Nederlands," Brittany replied, her finger tracing a wandering curve down Santana's back, now free of the t-shirt. Santana turned, laying on her back next to Brittany. "Britt, I can't think in Dutch first thing in the morning. Especially with your mouth..." Her hand reaching across to cup the perfect mound of tanned skin that was Brittany's breast.

Brittany gently pushed Santana's hand away. "Alleen in heet Nederlands, lieverd." Brittany's lips twisted into a small smile, her blue eyes dancing, as she watched Santana frown in concentration. Patience was not a virtue Santana subscribed to, the fact that she was trying meant so much to Brittany.

"Okay. Okay." Santana took a deep breath and began, "Nederlands...Dutch. Speak in Dutch?" Brittany shook her head 'no' but also smiled encouragingly indicating the translation was close. "Alleen...only. Only in Dutch?"

Brittany's face lit up with a smile. "Heel goed." In one swift motion, Brittany was hovering on all fours above Santana, the freshly scissored ends of her gold hair pricking against Santana's skin. "Klaar?"

"Ja, baby. Ja," Santana replied, almost humming, one hand pulling Brittany's mouth to hers, the other reclaiming Brittany's breast. In whispers between kisses, she spoke one of the phrases with which she was most practiced, "Ik wil je." By now, 'I want you' was as easy in Dutch as in English for Santana.

Brittany whimpered in reply, dropping to fit her body to Santana's, propped on her elbows. Her voice husky, she lowered her lips to Santana's ears and commanded, "Vertel me wat je gaat doen." Her teeth snagged the lobe of Santana's ear. Santana's eyes flickered shut, her tongue licking her own lips. "Vertel me wat je gaat doen," Brittany repeated, removing Santana's hand from her breast. She traced Santana's index and middle fingers across her own lips before inserting them into her mouth; sucking, biting, and licking them.

Santana's eyes shot open. Her lips moving wordlessly as she watched Brittany remove her fingers from her mouth and rub the now slick tips over her harden nipple. "Vertel me," Brittany gasped on contact. Her eyes heavily lidded as she watched Santana, who was in turn mesmerized by the sight and feel of Brittany's nipple under her wet fingertips.

"Tell me," Santana translated out loud, "Tell me what you're going to do." Santana winced waiting for Brittany to chastise her for speaking in English, but instead she felt Brittany's hand moving both their hands between her legs. Brittany paused long enough for Santana to realize she was expecting something. "Ik wil je, helemaal. Elk...elk deel van je...body...uh, lichaam," Santana spoke, almost questioningly.

"Oh, baby," Brittany cooed, before sliding Santana's still slick fingers inside herself. They moaned in unison. A flicker of a smirk crossed Santana's face as she wondered if that was in Dutch. Santana's fingers curled inside Brittany, the tips flicking the swollen rough spot just south of Brittany's belly button. Brittany's back arched violently. Santana slid down lower under Brittany's still hovering body, her mouth catching Brittany's nipple as her fingers moved faster- sneller and harder- harder.

"Naar beneden, baby," said Brittany, her words carried on ragged breath.

'Down, baby.' Santana smirked again, feeling confident in this translation. She flicked her tongue along the delicately thin skin of Brittany's underboob, "Ja." She knew this was the point at which the requirement to speak in Dutch was all but forgotten and she could enjoy herself or rather Brittany in any language she chose. She decided to take a swing at a phrase she'd heard in one of the Dutch porn vids Brittany had downloaded to help her "study". "Ik zal je laten smeken om meer," she said as carefully as she could. Her lips working against the flesh on Brittany's ribs as her fingers continued to twist and stroke inside her. To Santana's best guesstimation that meant 'I'll make you beg.'

"Fuck, baby!" Brittany cried. "Yes!"

This time Santana repeated, "Alleen in het Nederlands, lieverd. Vertel me in het Nederlands," Santana said, her lips now grazing the upper part of Brittany's abs as she slid lower and gently pushed Brittany back up to all fours above her.

"Naar beneden," Brittany gasped. She felt Santana's lips ghosting along the inside of her thigh, causing her once steady arms to tremble.

Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany's thighs, pulling her down, closer to her waiting lips. "Vertel me," Santana whispered in purposeful huffs of warm breath against Brittany sex.

Brittany's sigh was not the reply Santana was looking for and with her mouth touching Brittany's bare lips, she whispered again, "Vertel me. Tell me, baby." With each syllable, Santana felt Brittany's thighs tense, her hips slowly beginning to rock, desperate for friction against Santana's upturned mouth.

Brittany mumbled unintelligiably into the mattress, her face flushed, her hair a mad tangled halo. Santana tilted her head back to look up at her lover's lust lidded eyes. "Langzaam?" Slow, Santana asked. Brittany's eyes rolled shut in reply, her hands fisting the sheets next to her head.

One long slow firm stroke of Santana's tongue against Brittany's pulsing sex and they shed the need for translation. Brittany's grinding became more insistent and Santana's tongue lapped faster trying to contain the warmth dripping down her chin. Brittany's keening chant of 'baby, baby', rose steadily in pitch until Santana could not register sounds beyond her own moaning. Her arms tightened on Brittany's thighs, hoping to tame the powerful bucking as she felt her slick trigger twitch strongly under her tongue and between her lips. One, or both of them, moaned loudly. A jumble of sound escaped Brittany's lips as her body shook. She panted raggedly, barely able to hold herself off Santana's still feasting lips below her.

"Baby...baby...stop..." Brittany half moaned, half groaned to no avail. Brittany rolled from all fours to her back, but Santana refused to relinquish her hold. Head now squeezed between Brittany's legs, she looked up watching more than hearing Brittany say, "Stop! Stop!" The words were the same in Dutch and English, leaving Santana unsure if the facade had been adequately dropped. She felt Brittany's hands clutching at her raven hair but did not hear the one word she knew was not part of Dutch vocabulary. Her tongue thrust roughly, repeatedly, at Brittany's quivering sex, waiting.

"Please?! Fuck! Please?!"

One last broad lick across Brittany's clit caused her to squirm, groan, and tug firmly at Santana's hair. "Baby! Please?!"

Santana smiled kissing her way up Brittany's heaving stomach and chest, coming to a stop under her chin. She nibbled the salted skin there, her elbows on either side of Brittany's head, her upper body lying diagonally across Brittany's. Brittany released her rein on Santana's hair and now tangled her fingers between Santana's own.

Santana whispered half against half into Brittany's parted lips. The one phrase she knew without thought. The one phrase she'd said as many times in her head gazing at Brittany as aloud, "Ik hou van je."

"I love you, too," Brittany replied, weakly returning the kiss.

Relieved the Dutch test was over she slid back to Brittany's side, her arm and leg thrown possessively over her.

"How'd I do?" Santana asked, too eager to wait for the appropriate time to question. "The Dutch, I mean..."

"Can I-"

"Yes. Sorry. Sleep for a bit," Santana snuggled closer, freeing her hand from Brittany's only for the second it took to pull the duvet across them. Brittany slowly drifted in and out of sleep, her thumb stroking Santana's hand in her seconds of consciousness.

"Oma and Opa will be impressed," Brittany mutters before falling back to sleep.

Santana stared, frowning, at Brittany's angelic sleeping face. She started to speak but shook her head, pulling herself closer to Brittany's sleeping form.

* * *

**A/N:**  
** Thanks, Eminem, for Dutch-proofing.**

** Thanks, K, for English-proofing.**

** Thanks, Foss, for always encouraging me and reading my drabble.**

**A couple of people have pointed out that Brittany's Dutch is clunky. Well, in my headcanon, Brittany learned Dutch from her parents, not from growing up in the Netherlands. So her Dutch is her translating what she'd say in English directly into Dutch. She'd have no way of knowing all the wanky wanky things my Dutch friends actually say... ;)  
**


End file.
